


Договор

by MiceLoveCat



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Она никому ничего не расскажет. Он тоже.
Relationships: Ari/Orube





	Договор

Ребёнок цепляется за её рукав и жалобно тянет. Орубе пытается казаться равнодушной, однако отчаянно разрывается изнутри. Это сын главы конкурирующей компании, а она здесь ради заключения временного партнёрства. Не нянька и не замена матери.

Секретарша-блондинка с мрачным видом сообщает, что её босс освободился. Орубе поправляет светлый костюм, бросает взгляд на зеркало в приёмной и делает несколько глубоких вдохов, как учила наставница по йоге. Лучше бы это поручение дали Ирме — та моментально находит общий язык с людьми, в то время как Орубе теряется, замыкается и в итоге неловко молчит, совсем не располагая к себе собеседника.

Её стеснение возрастает рядом с этим человеком. Первая встреча сопровождалась жутким недопониманием и конфликтом. Ари, должно быть, всё ещё помнит её агрессию, хотя и сам повёл себя не лучше.

Ребёнок следует за ней словно потерявшийся щенок. Орубе считает, что ему опасно привязываться к людям. Такой беспомощный и наивный, нуждающийся в материнской заботе, а не холодных откупах отца, который заваливает малыша горами игрушек, забывая о главном.

В кабинет она старается зайти гордо, выпрямляет плечи и приподнимает подбородок. И тут испытывает желание спрятаться в психологическую раковину от пронзительного взгляда. Краснеет.

— Маги, выйди отсюда, — от низкого голоса бегут мурашки по коже. Ребёнок прячется за ней, но Орубе понимает, что не имеет права вмешиваться. Нельзя обострять и без того непростую ситуацию, — Юа, — он связывается с секретаршей, — забери его. Живо.

Вскоре они остаются наедине. Орубе старается не вертеть головой, да и интерьер кабинета слишком минималистичен, чтобы хотелось рассмотреть каждую деталь. Ари очень богат, но не выставляет состояние напоказ.

— Договор между «Архантой» и «Кондракаром»? — на его красивом лице мелькает усмешка, — я ценю то, что вы в своё время помогли моему сыну с лечением, но это уже наглость.

Ожидаемый отказ, к которому её готовили. Ари категоричен, к нему нужен другой подход.

Орубе и рта не успевает открыть, чтобы перейти к заранее продуманному запасному плану.

— Но мы могли бы обсудить подробности за ужином. Возможно, моё решение изменится, — Ари не улыбается, но вспыхнувшие огоньки в его глазах заставляют Орубе нервно сглотнуть.

Это первое подобное предложение в её жизни.

— М-мы? В смысле, я с вами?

— Да. Есть возражения?

Это низко — ради пары бумажек ложиться в постель конкурента.

Но ведь он всегда ей нравился, даже после того, что случилось при знакомстве.

Она никому ничего не расскажет. Он тоже. Подругам и в голову не придёт подозревать её в чём-то столь грязном.

_Хорошо, что они не отправили Ирму._


End file.
